Never Turn Your Back On Family
by AngelFace24
Summary: We never knew about Letty's family in the Fast and The Furious. This is what it would be like if her sisters were put into the story over the course of the movies.
1. Chapter 1

**Back Story:**

 **Valentina (Val)- Born 1980, played by Andrea Navedo (Jane The Virgin)**

 **Letty- Born 1983, played by Michelle Rodriguez**

 **Catalina (Lina) -Born 1985, Played by Gina Rodriguez**

 ** _[2001- Los Angeles, First Movie]_**

 _Letty walks into her house and runs upstairs to her bedroom. She gets her bag from under her bed and walks over to her drawer. She opens it and throws some clothes on her bed for her to pack. Val walks in and sees her stuffing clothes into her duffel bag._

"What are you doing?"

"Packing."

"Letty, you just got out of the hospital. Please don't do this."

"It's already been done. I only got a few scratches."

"You're really gonna run away like this."

"I'm not. I'm meeting Dom in Mexico. I need to go now." _She walks over to her closet and grabs some of her shoes._

"How are you gonna get there?"

"I'll rent a car. I got four grand from the race today. Enough for gas and manage for a good three months." _She puts an envelope of money in the front pocket and zips it up. She grabs her bag and walks out of the room._

"And then what?" _They make their way down the stairs._

"I'll find a job. I can work as a mechanic or in a bar."

"He's a wanted man. The cops are gonna come for you too." _Letty stops in front of the door and turns around._

"I love him Val. I'm gonna be by his side and I can't live without him."

"So you're really leaving us?"

"It's not forever. I'm gonna come back and you can come see me. Lina's better off with you and I know I've only brought more trouble than good." _She walks up to her_

 _Val was the parent of the house after their parents died three years ago. They both had to grow up fast since Lina was still a kid. A few months later, Letty met Dom at her first street race and she was happy again. Val was going to school on a scholarship and was working as a bartender at a nightclub downtown. It was an coyote ugly type of bar and she made more tips that was three times her regular paycheck. She didn't put out anything and all she did was serve drinks and danced. Letty brought in her share of money from working in the garage and street racing to keep thee house afloat which was manageable._

"This is the key to mom's travel box. I hid my winnings in there in case of emergencies. I keep it in the old toy chest in the attic. There's enough in there to take care of Lina and the house for the next year. _She takes it put of her pocket and hands it to her. Val's face just stares at the floor and she tries not to cry._

"Hey, look at me. This isn't goodbye. I'll call you as soon as I get to a phone and it's safe."

 _Val reaches her back pocket and pulls out a pair of keys._

"Take my car. They probably have your tags marked on their radar. Just promise you'll come back once it's safe."

"I promise." _She hugs her and they stay like that for a while until the door opens. They turn around and see Lina come in and the school bus driving off outside._

"What's going on?" _She walks up to them and they sit on the steps._

"Come here hun, we need to talk to you really quick."

"I got into some trouble and have to go away for a while."

"For how long?"

"I don't know how long but I'll call you everyday and write to you. You need to listen to Val because there's going to be a lot of people looking for me and you guys are going to be asked a lot of questions."

"What about you?"

"I'll be on the road. But I'll come back once it's safe."

"I'll miss you."

 _Lina hugs Letty and Val hugs the both of them. They hold each other for a while and cry slightly together. They let go and stand up to walk outside. They go to Val's Honda that's parked out the street and Letty throws her bag car in the front seat. Val reaches in her pocket and pulls out a wad of cash._

"My tips from the bar last night. There's eight hundred bucks in there to keep you on your feet for a while."

 _She takes it and Letty hugs them._

"I love you guys."

"We love you too."

"Be safe and call us okay."

 _Letty puts the money in her pocket and gets into the car. Val holds Lina by her side and wave goodbye as she pulled out of the street and drives off._


	2. Chapter 2

_**[Los Bandoleros-2009]**_

 _Val pulls into the driveway of their house. She looks back at the backseat to see her one year-old daughter Marianna sleeping in the back seat. She smiles and steps out of the car. She opens the door and slowly takes her out of her car seat. She walks over to the mailbox and opens it with one hand while she holds her daughter in the other. She walks into the house and see Lina passed out in her pyjamas at the dining room table with her books open. She sets Marianna down on the couch and walks over to wake her up._

"Lina, wake up sweetie." _She shakes her a little and she jolts herself up awake._

"Mhhm, what time is it?"

"Almost twelve. Have you've been studying all night?"

"No. I came back from work at 4am ans the last time I check the time it was eight."

"You have class today?" _She sits in the chair next to her and sets the mail on the table._

"No. Not till tomorrow. But I'm trying to study for my midterms."

"Isn't that a month away."

"I need to pass this final or I'm gonna be set back a year in my bachelor's."

"Hey, you've been over working yourself to hard. You have a full scholarship and you're GPA is above the minimum. You're going to get into law school. After this one more year and you're done."

"I know. I just don't want to screw this up for myself."

"What's bugging you?"

"It's been a year since we've heard from her."

"I know. But we knew it was going to hard. They're still watching us."

"How's Mia?"

"She's okay. She's done with school and she said thank you for the extra cash, even though you didn't have too. Her words not mine."

"She's family, besides that was extra cash I got from the first night of fleet week. There's more coming in where that came from."

 _Val turns to look at her and she sees Lina pause. Her face turns to shock by looking at her the envelope._

"What is it?"

"It's a letter from the Dominican Republic. From Ava Ortiz."

 _Ava was their mother's name but she's been dead for ten years. This was a code for them so the feds wouldn't know where she and Dom are. The letter was from Letty. Lina opens it and unfolds the paper._

"What does it say?"

 _She looks at the paper and starts to read it out loud._

"I know it's been forever since you've heard from me. I'm alive and okay. I miss you guys so much and want to see you both again. The cops are still on our radar and we're about to start on another job. We've been alright and we got married, surprise."

"WHAT?"

"Hang on. Hopefully after this, we could find somewhere to go where they can't find us. Rio's been on the brain, I know we always talked about taking a adventure there and we could see each other again. I promise I'll explain more later. I love you. Letty."

"I miss her."

"Me too."

"God, Is it bad to hate your sister's new husband?"

"No but she loves him. And you know her, she'll fight for the people she loves."

"You've really gotten soft since you got married."

"I'm just saying , I get where she's coming from."

"I just want to see her, know that she's okay."

"I know." _She holds her hand and they hear a knock at the door."_

"You expecting somebody?"

"No. Probably the feds asking more questions."

 _Val gets up and walks towards the door. She opens it and pauses at what she's looking at._

"LINA."

 _She gets up and walks to the door and stops when she sees her. The person they haven't seen in eight years._

"Letty?"

"A sister can't get a hug."

 _They speed toward her and hug her tightly, not wanting to let her go of her._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Been super busy with work and other fanfics. This one is officially joining the weekly update schedule.**_

 _ **Hope you guys like the new chapter.**_

 _Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _Val and Lina couldn't believe what they were looking at. Their sister was back in their family home. She walks in and drops her bags by the stairs. Letty turns to her sisters and their faces are still in shock._

"You guys aren't happy to see me?"

"No, we are. It's just hard to believe you're here right now." _Lina says still in shock._

"How did you get here?" _Val asks._

"I used some money from my last job and got a plane ticket."

"What job?" _Lina asks._

"That I can tell you later but right now I need a shower." _She stretches in her jeans shorts and white tank top. She looks over see Val's baby sitting on the couch._ "Is this Marianna?" _She walks over to her niece and holds her in her arms. The bay girl looks at her with question of who she was._ "Does she usually make this face?"

"It's okay. She makes that face to get to know people." _Val says as she walks over to the couch. The two of them sit down on the couch while Lina sits in the lazy boy couch._

"She's so beautiful. She looks just like mom."

"Yeah, she does."

 _Lina and Val look surprised to see her so attentive with the baby. They look at her awkwardly and Letty catches their eyes peering at her stomach._

"I'm not pregnant."

"Oh Thank God." _Val exclaims._ "Sorry, you know what I mean."

"Don't worry, I know."

"So what happened?" _Lina asks Letty._

"Well long story short, the cops were getting hungry on us and Dom left in the middle of the night."

"WHAT?" _Both the girls are in shock by what they were hearing._

"He left his share of the money and the necklace."

"Are you okay?" _Val asks._

"I was so mad when I woke up that morning but I understand why. He wanted to protect me."

"So are you home for good?" _Val asks her._

"Yes. But I can't really call it home without him."

"Do you know where he is?" _Lina asks._

"He didn't leave a note. He just left in the middle of the night. But I'm gonna bring him home."

"How?" _Lina says._

"I have a plan for him to come back."

"What plan?" _Val asks as Letty hands the baby back to her._

"I'm going to clear his name."

"How?" _Lina asks._

"I'm going to go to Brian O'Conner for help."

"What? Letty, the feds are still looking for you. They've been watching us since you guys left. They'll cuff you the moment you step into the building. You're married to a fugitive. They'll try to take you in or use you to bring him in." _Val argues with her._

"Don't you think I know that. No one knows we're married except for the two of you. It's legal here but they don't have it in the records. This necklace is our ring and no one knows that I'm back. I'm going to go to Brian and try to get a deal to clear Dom's name."

"What kind of deal?"

"I don't know. I could give him my contacts from Mexico and go undercover for him."

"That's too dangerous." _Lina says with worry._

"If I don't do this, I may never see my husband again."

"You can't get in there without ending up in handcuffs. We're going with you." _Lina says to her as she puts Marianna in the nearby playpen._

"No, I can't let you two get involved. You have your lives and families. I'm taking care of my family."

"Let, we are a family. We aren't letting you go on this alone. We'll go to the F.B.I office on Monday and keep an eye out on you." _Val says to her little sister._

"Val, you have a baby to think about. They may take you guys and say you were hiding where I was."

"You are my sister. You don't turn your back on family."

"And we won't turn our backs. Not this time." _Lina says walking over to the couch and sitting next to Letty._

"I'm sorry for leaving you guys."

"Hey, don't get upset. We've been okay. You took care of us and we've made it out alright. And we're gonna be okay now." _Val says as she starts to get teary-eyed. Val pulls Letty into a hug and Lina wrapped her arms around the two of them._

"I promise, this will be the last time. Once this is over, I'll be home for good and we'll be a family again." _Letty says, reassuring her sisters that their family will be whole once again._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Three Months Later**_

 _Lina is laying in bed cuddling with her body pillow and covered by her blanket. She let the rain fall put her to sleep throughout the day. Val walks into the room and it's total darkness. The only light it has coming in is from the clouds._

"Lina, honey you have to eat something. Grams made your favorite cookies." _She says as she walks into the room._

"I'm not hungry." _She says from under the covers._

 _Val sets the cookies on the nightstand and slowly pulls the covers. Lina's eyes are puffy from crying and she's in her pajamas that consists of her college t-shirt and sweatpants._

"Sweetie, we can't hide in the house forever."

"I don't want to go down there. That means we have to deal with the crying and the people wanting to know what happened. Then we have to deal with the lawyers and the cops."

"Honey, we've been through this. I'm taking care of it okay. Everyone's downstairs helping out and they want to see you."

"I still can't believe she's gone. She promised that she was going to come back."

"We both knew she was doing a risky job. She knew that it was a ride or die situation. At least she made sure we were taken care of."

"I can't believe Dom's not here." _She says as she wipes her tears from her face._

"He can't. They're already camped out on the street. His heart is torn apart right now. He can't even bury or say goodbye to his wife."

"She was too young. She'll never get to have her own kids, grow old, see the world like she wanted. She wanted so much."

"She really did. We just have to get through tomorrow."

 _The two sisters hug each other as they come to terms with their loss. Val holds Lina close, letting her rest her head on her shoulder._

"What kind of cookies are they?"

"Sugar cookies. She sprinkled the sugar when it came out of the oven."

 _She gets on the bed next to her and she handed her the plate of cookies. Val turned on the TV and turns on Days of Our Lives just for background. They lay down under the covers and hold each other's hands as they sat in silence together._

 _ **After The Funeral**_

 _Val is tending to everything with the wake. Family members are scattered around the house and pictures of Letty are set around the living room and downstairs for people to see. She went into the kitchen and saw her Aunt Luis and Lina having a drink of tequila by the island kitchen._

"What are you guys doing?"

"We both were in need of some relief." _Her aunt Luis says._

"Wine or tequila?" _She says holding the different bottles in her hands._

"Are you both serious right now?" _Val says in an angry tone._

"You two just buried your sister. You have every right to be angry and upset right now. It'll take the pain away for a little while."

 _She hands her a glass and Val takes it. She gulps it down like a shot and takes the bottle from her sister and pours more into the glass._

"When your parents died, I was heart-broken. My little sister was gone and she had three little girls who were orphans. Raising you girls was the best years of my life. But when you guys got older, I knew you were ready to be on your own. I kept asking myself, what if I'd stayed longer and kept more of an eye on her."

"Tia, there wasn't anything any of us can do." _Lina walks over and hugs her aunt. They turn around to see their cousin Luca walk into the kitchen._

"Val, Lina. There's someone here to see you." _Brian and an officer walks into the kitchen and both girls are angry._

"You have got to be kidding me? You can't have respect for a grieving family." _Lina says in disgust as she walked up to them with Val._

"Mam. We're sorry. We just came because we have some questions to ask." _The partner says as Brian stands there in silence._

"Unbeliveable. You guys won't stop at nothing won't you?" _Val says to them._

"Val, we-" _Brian says_

"We just buried our sister. All you care about is finding Dom well, you guys have no luck. He isn't here we haven't heard from him in years. We aren't involved with whatever crimes you think she was connected to. Now get the hell out of our house or we'll do it ourselves." _Val yells in anger._

"Alright, we're sorry for the inconvience. Let's go O'Conner." _The guy walks out of the kitchen and Brian follows him. He turns around and looks at Val and Lina._

"I'm really sorry."

"Just go." _Lina says holding her sister at her shoulders._

 _Brian walks out of the kitchen and leaves the house. Val lets out a sigh of relief. She takes another drink and gets herself to calm down._

"Okay, we're gonna take a break from this. We already have enough alcholics in this family." _Luis takes the empty glass from her._

"She's always been a lightweight. You feel better getting that out?"

"Yeah I do."

"Good." _Lina kisses her forehead._

"No, she's as emotional as we are. We can't let her know he came."

 _ **Two Days Later**_

 _Lina is back at work at Coyotes. Everybody has been really nice and caring for her since Letty's death. Her boss was caring enough to give her a raise knowing how she was saving to go to med school and how she needed to take care of the house as well as Marrianna and Val. She getting the club ready for the night when she heard the door open from upstairs._

"We don't open until seven." _She says cleaning a shot glass._

"I didn't come for a drink."

 _She looks up when she recognizes the voice. She sees her sister's long lost husband and was in shock. She sets the glass down and walked around the bar table and up to him. She saw the hurt in his eyes and knew he was hurting. She hugs him and he hugged her back._

"How are you?" _She asks him._

"I'm a mess."

"How did you get here?"

"I got ways and I know people. How are you and Val doing?"

"We're doing alright."

"You guys probably hate me right now and you have every right to.."

"No we don't. She was your wife Dom. You're allowed to grieve as much as we are right now."

"You know?"

"She's my sister of course I knew."

"I'm gonna find the person who did this."

"Dom, it's too dangerous, you can't."

"She can't die in vein because of me. She was running for this drug dealer in Mexico. I don't know why but I'm gonna find out."

"Will we see you again?"

"I don't know. I'll make contact as soon as I can. Take this, it was mine and Letty's. To take care of you two." _He hands her a manila envelope with stacks of cash stuffed in it. He hugs her and she gets emotional._

"You know you've always been our big brother."

"Hey, this isn't goodbye. It's just…see you again."


End file.
